Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow
by beforetime
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura protect a forgotten princess on her journey to the Land of Snow. Danger awaits everywhere, and they find themselves caught up with a young and mysterious girl, willing to help them. A bit of Sasuke/OC along the way.


**Hello! This is beforetime speaking! My first ever Naruto-fic! Hope you guys enjoy it! In this story, I'm introducing a new (but false in the anime) character in Naruto. She will take part as the second leading lady next to Yukie, creating a second story within the story. I hope you don't mind…**

**She will also play a small part as an intended romance for Sasuke, I also hope you don't mind that…**

**The anime Naruto or its characters or merchandise is not owned by me; it is owned and copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto and VIS Media! **

_Prologue_

The wind blew harshly at the chaotic scene. In the dry land, many bodies lay dead.

"This is it...our roads end here. It was...a fool's errand." A man with a handsome face weakly said as he struggled to get up.

"...Doomed from the start" Another man with a large frame and dressed in monks clothes coughed out.

"This is...the end. We...must...turn back." A third man with a mask said as he leaned on a fallen tree. In front of them, a beautiful woman with dark blue hair stood proudly at the wasteland. With a strong and face, her voice boomed.

"You mustn't give up!" She yelled forcefully as beads of sweat poured down her face. "There **is** a way. Have faith. I know that we will find it."

"Princess..." Sukeakuro clutched his sword tightly. Suddenly, the wind blew even harsher than before as a figure stood on top of a broken building.

"MUA HA HA HA HA HA! Princess Gale! This is as far as you go!!!" Mao Ozu, their enemy laughed at their state.

"_**Mao!**_ Don't tell us this storm is _**your**_ doing!" Princess Gale yelled at the old man in which he just chuckled as a respond. In minutes, the dead bodies around them started slowly rising up and circling them. One of them stepped right behind the princess.

"_BEHIND YOU! LOOK OUT!__**"**_

As if she heard the warning, she quickly turned and blew the armoured body away. But that did not stop the others from coming.

"Give up Princess. Fall to your knees and bow before me...!" Mao Ozu cackled at the princess and her comrades. The princess spoke softly at him.

"No. I'll never give up" she turned to look at him. "AS LONG AS I LIVE, I WILL GATHER MY STRENGHT AND FORGE A PATH FOR OTHERS TO FOLLOW!" As she spoke the last words, a shimmer of light swivelled around her body.

"Her..."

"Her rainbow chakra is ablaze!"

"My brothers! We must light the flames of our chakra too!"

"Right!" At once, Sukeakuro, Burikinto and Shishimaru gathered around their beloved princess and released their powerful chakras as well.

"Pitiful!!" Mao Ozu screamed as his black chakra went after them which was repelled by the glorious rainbow chakra. With a forceful 'Hah!' princess Gale's rainbow chakra came up to the clouds and produced a large rainbow in the sky.

Sparkling blue eyes watched them intently.

"ALL RIGHT PRINCESS GALE!!! YOU **RUULEE! **GOOD STICKS IT TO EVIL ONCE AGAIN! HA HA!" Naruto yelled happily, his feet to the ceiling. From behind him, people murmured, some yelled at him to be quiet, and some tried to throw food at him. One was successful and chucked a bag of popcorn at Naruto's head, causing him to lose the magnetic force that his feet had on the ceiling and fall down.

"Oww...what's the big idea?!" He whined and rubbed his noggin.

"Alright, don't play stupid with me! You snuck in without paying, ya lousy freeloader!!" An usher from the movie theatres bellowed and put his hand on his hips.

"Wait! You've got it all wrong! We were just getting a little training in while we watched the movie!" Naruto tried to explain.

"Training for what?" Behind Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke landed gracefully on the floor with a quiet 'tmp'.

"We have tickets." Sasuke said coolly as he held up his own ticket for the usher to see while Sakura sighed with disdain at Naruto with a look on her face saying: 'what an idiot'.

"Are you ninja from the leaf village?" The usher asked them annoyingly. Naruto proudly stood up and pointed his thumb at himself.

"You bet we are! You're looking t the next Hokage! A _super_ ninja, pal! Oh yeah! Uzumaki Naruto! Live and in the flesh—"

**THWACK**

Another bag of popcorn found its way on Naruto's face once again, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Pipe down!!"

"Cut it out already!!"

"Yeah! Shut up!!!"

More miscellaneous things were thrown at the three ninja. Sakura covered her head and bent down as Sasuke expertly dodged everything that came flying at him.

"_Come! Let's push on! Our fate lies beyond the rainbow!" _ Princess Gale confidently said and pointed her finger at the rainbow she had made, not knowing that the people watching her were not at all watching anymore as their attention was directed to the knucklehead ninja, Naruto.

"He he...So these are the people that I'll be with..." A young girl around the ninja's age looked down upon them from the ceiling in the back corner of the theatre. Her golden eyes shimmered with delight as she watched them being yelled at. "Hokage eh? Best be on my guard then...Uzumaki Naruto..." she smirked and sneered at him. Then she looked at the boy behind Naruto. "and what's this? The famous and good-looking rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke? I'll really have to be careful with him." Her eyes stayed glued on him for a moment before she jumped down elegantly without making a sound when she landed. She strolled out the exit calmly.

"Hee hee...that usher didn't look for the _right_ free loader...how sad for him." A wicked smile crawled up her face and she flipped her shining ebony hair behind her. "I hope we can have fun Naruto. I'm looking forward to meeting all of you. ~ "


End file.
